


caught in a wild embrace (this is the safest place i've ever known)

by morganaes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, teeth rotting fluff bc i couldn't contain myself (again)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganaes/pseuds/morganaes
Summary: a collection of fluffy drabbles based on prompts i found and/or received





	1. i

“Shh, c’mere…" She pats the seat beside her on the couch, making sure to give her best pout.

“Kara…” Lena shakes her head. She doesn’t budge from where she’s sitting at her desk, just purses her lips to try and hide her amusement. 

“Come on, Lee. You haven’t slept properly in weeks and you’ve had a very busy day today.” The blonde extends her hand, wiggling her fingers in her girlfriend’s direction. “Come nap with me. Please.” 

Lena shakes her head again, sighing in exasperated fondness as she gets up from her chair. 

“Fine.” She says. She kicks off her heels and sinks on the couch besides Kara, instinctively leaning against the blonde’s side. “But just one hour.” 

“Sure. Just one hour.” Kara hums, wrapping her arm around the other woman and shifting so they’re both lying down on the couch. 

The brunette grumbles what might have been a warning, but it’s ruined by the way she makes herself more comfortable by snuggling closer to Kara and laying her head on her chest. She falls asleep soon after that, her girlfriend’s shirt firmly in her left hand’s grasp.


	2. ii

Lena is cold. She actually hasn’t stopped shivering since they set their feet outside. 

Perhaps agreeing to take a walk with her alien girlfriend, incapable of feeling the cold, during a windy night in the middle of winter wasn’t such a good idea, but Lena is fairly sure there isn’t anyone capable of resisting the blonde’s pout and hopeful eyes. 

She stuffs her hands deeper inside her coat’s pockets when she shivers again. She thinks about how warm Kara is and considers asking to share her coat with her, but soon gives up on that idea. 

And it’s not that Lena is too proud to ask. It isn’t even the fact she would feel ashamed if she did, because she knows Kara would never judge her or make fun of her - even if it might be perceived as weakness, as vulnerability, and it goes against everything being a Luthor is. 

So no, it isn’t the fact that she’s too proud to ask. It’s just that she isn’t used to being allowed to ask, doesn’t know how to ask. 

Beside her, Kara continues to gesticulate wildly as she rambles about the inconvenience that is Snapper - not necessarily in those words. 

She bits down on her lip to stop herself from smiling, not wanting Kara to think she’s amused with how annoyed she seems, but it’s hard when the blonde looks so adorable. 

“… then he told me to go fetch a coffee and let the real reporters work! Can you believe that?” Kara says. She huffs in annoyance, pushing her glasses further up her nose. 

“If you’d just let me buy CatCo so I could fire him,” Lena says, shivering again because of the cold night air. “you wouldn’t be having this problem.” 

“Lena no. We’ve talked about this, you’re not buying CatCo.” Kara says as firmly as possible, trying in vain to hide how amused that makes her. Then she frowns and comes a bit closer to Lena, putting her hand on the brunette’s arm. “Are you okay? You’ve been shivering all night.” 

“I’m fine.” Lena says, perhaps a bit too quickly, for she shivers again not long after. 

Kara stares at her for a moment, head cocked to the side, before she nods to herself. She then starts shivering, perhaps a bit too exaggeratedly, and rubbing her hands along her own arms. 

“Kara?” 

“It’s so cold out today, Lee.” She shivers again, her teeth starting to chatter soon after. 

Lena grins despite herself, feeling like she’s going to burst from how much she loves her girlfriend. 

“Let’s share my coat then, since you’re so cold.” 


	3. iii

“I almost lost you.” She says, doing her best to stop her voice from trembling. “I know it’s been some time ago but… I almost lost you, Lee.” 

She shifts a little so her head rests more comfortably on her girlfriend’s chest, the brunette’s steady heartbeat slowly calming her. 

The other woman doesn’t answer, just holds her tighter while running a hand up and down her back. 

“I had an imaginary pet when I was a kid.” Lena says after a while, never stopping caressing Kara’s back. “A dinosaur. His name was Lou.” 

Kara smiles a little, shifting in place so she can look up at the other woman. 

“I know all the quotes from The Lion King, in english and in french. It’s actually my favorite Disney movie, closely followed by Hercules.” Lena says. 

“Lena, what are you doing?” Kara laughs, utterly charmed by her girlfriend even if she doesn’t know what’s going on. 

The other woman grins down at her and shrugs, making Kara grumble a bit at being dislodged from her comfortable position. 

“I have no idea, actually.” Is her response. 

“Tell me more then.” Kara asks, her voice soft as she gets comfortable. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [@morganaes](http://morganaes.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
